


[podfic] Taking The Fifth: written by astolat | read by cosmonaught

by cosmonaught



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonaught/pseuds/cosmonaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean Winchester?" Sam said. "I'm Sam Moore. I'm your lawyer." (AU inspired by 2x07, The Usual Suspects)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Taking The Fifth: written by astolat | read by cosmonaught

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking The Fifth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164210) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



[](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kn5w2kb5it8ki99/Taking+The+Fifth.mp3)

 

clickthrough to stream! the file is hosted on mediafire, so let me know if there are any problems.


End file.
